


Boys Are Girls Too

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Friendship, Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Friendship, Musicians, Sleep, Touring, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Clark and Aaron play EDM and finally got a good tour going, when Aaron begins having vocal discomfort and believes in the benefits of swallowing a big load.





	Boys Are Girls Too

Clark and Aaron’s electronic dance band became popular enough to be offered gigs out of town. On their first long drive, the compact car was packed with equipment where no one else could possibly fit. Aaron frowned as his angelic singing voice began going out from their frequent performances and Clark scowled since getting a speeding ticket just moments ago. 

Long-haired Aaron longingly stared out of the window like a pound puppy with long brown ears. He brushed his curly, long brown hair out of his hazel eyes, coughed and said, “Dude, my voice is going.” 

Clark was in thought and asked, “Wha?” 

Aaron felt his distance, but continued to say, “Stop and get something for my throat. What if I can’t sing?” 

“Aaron, you see, I just got a speeding ticket, but I’m still speeding. We’re an hour away. Do a fucking vocal rest.” Clark didn’t give. He held a stern composure, but he forced a flimsy grin, because he did want the roadtrip to be a good one. “Please.” 

Aaron looked in the floorboard for any form of lozenge. He couldn’t find anything in the front seat or the backseat. He looked under Clark’s fit, hairy legs and startled him. 

Clark regained control of the car and said, “Are you trying to kill us?” 

Aaron sat back, spazzed and admitted, “Clark, remember Abby. She sang and would swallow me to cure her throat.” Aaron watched Clark’s valiant nose turn towards him. 

“What exactly are you saying?” Clark looked over at Aaron, as Aaron pulled down his tight unyielding girl jeans. Clark looked back to the road and said, “Man, you’re serious.” 

“I guess.” 

“Don’t get piss in my car.” Clark watched the road and asked, “Do you have a bottle?” 

“Not piss, man.” Aaron stuck a hand down his underwear. The evident mound tumbled and formed a dick and balls. 

Clark looked over at Aaron and yelled, “No way in Hell. No, you can’t do that.” 

“I’ll put something up between us.” 

“Yeah; your dick, no.” 

“You can ignore it. I’m starting.” Aaron’s cock grew beneath his cotton boxer briefs. Clark liked to think he was in charge, but Aaron never failed to prove him wrong. 

“No. Wait. What?” Clark sped his car up. His scuffed shoes, he wore sockless, pressed down the accelerator. The hairs on his dented calves stood up like there was an electrocution, but the old Clark wasn’t ready to die. 

“You’re going to get pulled over again.” Aaron’s deep bush stood above his underwear, as his hands wrestled beneath them. His right hand dug beneath his ass and he fingered his coarse slot. Aaron didn’t feel his nail, as his finger dipped up the soil like a spring seed. “Slow down, man.” 

Clark ignored him and said, “You’re not resting your voice.” 

Aaron slumped in his seat like half a bag of beans. He turned around, pulled up Clark’s keyboard, and slid it between the front seats; making sure he didn’t use his shitty right hand. Clark sped up more, but Aaron was angered and said, “Clark, this has nothing to do with you. You’ll have to lighten up if we’re going to be a success. It’ll take just a second.” Aaron liked spanking it on the interstate and with an audience. 

Clark slowed the car down. He scratched his knobby knee before turning on music. Aaron’s head lifted above the keyboard keys in Clark’s peripheral vision. He could see Aaron’s bare thigh below the keyboard. Aaron pulled his shirt over his head and his hair fell out of the neck. Clark watched the road, but he fought the urge to imagine the scene he would see if the Great Wall were properly packed. He shook the thought, as Aaron shook his cock. 

Aaron’s colorful underwear was around his ankles like rainbow ankle cuffs. He rubbed down his lean thighs and up his hairless chest like a jazz singer. He fluffed his balls and jerked his cock like changing a pillowcase. Aaron saw Clark glance, but Aaron looked toward the oncoming scenery like a pioneer with a woody. He watched Clark’s face gaze out and his hands hold the wheel. Aaron became more erect, but he didn’t race to the finish. 

Ten minutes later, Clark drove with a gnawing erection in his tight shorts like a starving Graboid about to pop out of the sand and eat the nearest being. Aaron jerked his erection with his head abysmally leaned against the window. His hand moved slow and choppy like a jammed shredder. 

Clark looked over the keyboard at Aaron’s pretty cock jerk up and down, but then, Aaron raised his head and began breathing heavily. He breathed and acted like he scratched off twenty lottery tickets before winning a dreamy jumbo prize. Clark went back to watching the road. Aaron’s head tossed, as Clark pretended to ignore it. 

Clark turned the music down and said, “Are you done?” He felt stupid asking Aaron since the whole car shook. 

Aaron was exasperated. He didn’t respond right away. He held his busted boner and said, “I didn’t catch it; I forgot to.” He stared down at the mess he made like a mute baby with over half of his food on bib and high chair. 

“What?” Clark pushed the keyboard to the backseat like an archaeologist uncovering a buried tomb; his eyes marveled at the discovery. 

Aaron was shocked, but didn’t move, because he knew he couldn’t move as fast as Clark removed the instrumental barrier. He had his jizz covered cock in the hand, but there was definitely twofold in his bush. Clark glanced over and saw Aaron’s brown pubes sprinkled with reflective white droplets. Aaron licked his fingers and said, “I wasted it.” 

“I don’t have any napkins, so it isn’t a waste. You got to clean it up.” Clark wasn’t speeding at that point. His rigid shaft bowed his shorts, as he looked over at Aaron’s dripping cock. It was long and Aaron was certainly hairy. Clark looked back and forth like ping pong to remain in his lane. 

“Watch the road, Clark.” Aaron cleaned his porous dickhead and ate it. He ran his fingers down his small stomach collecting what remained. His testicles fell from their clenched state, as he bent to pull his stringent pants up. Aaron turned to see Clark’s bulge and said, “It only works when it’s swallowed all together.” His erection bounced around, as he lodged each ball into his skinny girl jeans. Clark saw Aaron zip his jeans up like luggage sealed beyond capacity. 

Clark saw his low speed and accelerated. He’d never seen this side of Aaron before. He definitely had never seen Aaron’s erect cock before and was intrigued by his body’s unnatural reaction. Clark was unnerved by the position he had himself in and soon lost his stocky erection, but he did feel a lingering wet spot in his underwear once his circumcised swelling subsided. Aaron noticed him dwindle and turned the music up. 

 

In the backroom of the club, Aaron went through some melodies, but he continued to have coughing bouts. Clark sat chain smoking and thought about sharing himself with Aaron. His cock was something Clark didn’t ever show people, because he wasn’t the type to brag. Aaron wiped tears from his eyes, as Clark made eye contact and stood. Sternly, Clark opened the door and told the staff member to guard the door while they prepared. 

Aaron watched the door shut. He watched Clark militantly approach him and Aaron felt to ask him, “What are you doing?” 

Clark unzipped his shorts and said, “Would it help you?” His dick was hardening in his boxers, as he said the words. He felt the weight of the words like Aaron was about to feel the weight of his extraordinary cock. “I’ve given it some thought and being in a band means you have to help each other out.” 

Aaron looked amazed and confused, as his eyes scanned Clark from his head down to his pants opening like rainwater whizzing down a gutter. Aaron was surprised and said, “I want you to know I’ve never ever sucked a dick before.” He got closer to Clark and continued to say, “I’m afraid I won’t be any good, Clark. I lick scoops of ice cream off the cone every time.” 

“It sounds like you may just have a powerful tongue.” Clark said, as he brought his oblong cockhead through his boxers and jerked it. “Did Abby ever tell you that?” His strong cock arched up like an impressive banana. The head protruded out from the shaft like Rudolph’s red nose. Clark jerked it, as Aaron looked puzzled and mildly adventurous. 

In the car ride, Aaron had thought about being cured by Clark, but felt Clark was a timid doctor. So, behind the stage, Aaron was feeling more unneeded pressures before the show. He watched Clark stroke it a moment and said, “Damn, Clark, you surprise me.” Aaron blushed, held his hands apart, and said, “You’re very long.” 

Clark looked at Aaron and said, “Yours was good too.” 

Aaron was taken aback and replied, “Mine was good? You kind of moved your keyboard before I was ready.” 

“I wanted to check the back to see if you got any on it. I’m sorry. I’ll put my dick up; I mean away.” 

“No.” Aaron wrapped his clammy, cold fingers around Clark’s hot dick and said, “You’re leaking something.” Churned liquid peered from inside Clark’s scalding tempest like cream topping seeping out of a coffee lid spout. 

“I’m only offering this once.” Clark’s gleaming cockhead rose above the brim. 

Aaron looked into Clark’s eyes, as he removed Clark’s boxers and said, “I feel like I should kiss you first.” He pulled Clark’s hairless balls closer, as Clark came in to him for a kiss. They closed their eyes and embraced like passengers on a bloodcurdling ride. Their tongues fought with increased stamina, as Aaron stroked Clark’s nine story building. 

Clark’s thick, long shaft horrified Aaron like a giant ape had carried him up a skyscraper. He stared at Clark’s cockhead long enough to want it, as he brought his gift further. Clark didn’t have any hair and Aaron noted Clark’s bulging abdomen muscles ache. His fit bellybutton sat within tanned abs. Aaron got on his knees and put Clark’s cockhead down his throat like a sword swallower. The dickhead was wet, fruity and fit in his mouth like a broken leg in a cast. 

“Oh, Aaron. Aaron. Uh. Oh. Fuck, Aaron.” Clark watched Aaron swallow his heavy rapier the whole duration. He watched the distinct part in Aaron’s long, curly brown hair move away and come back like ships coming in and out of the Los Angeles harbor. He thought about the impassioned kiss and bit his meaty tongue. 

Aaron imagined he plunked an entire cone of ice cream into his mouth and licked his way around Clark’s enormous dick. His symmetrical body smelt and tasted good, as Aaron’s nose led his mouth down Clark’s insatiable flesh. His improvised performance built into a grandiose symphony of movements along Clark’s full measure. Aaron only thought about sucking Clark’s bludgeoning cock correctly, but he didn’t plan to go professional. 

“Fuck Aaron. Oh. Oh. Uh. Aaron. Uh. Aaron. Aaron, I’m coming.” Clark ejaculated in Aaron’s mouth causing the cabin pressure to build. Aaron contained Clark in his mouth, as Clark held and fucked his bearded face. He swallowed Clark’s abundant donation in one massive gulp and felt its warming descent. Clark’s hairy, lean legs waddled, as Aaron finished sucking every drop down. His tanned balls shuffled, as Aaron fanned them like a handful of cards. 

Aaron sucked down Clark’s salty shaft with enjoyment. He hit a sensitive spot that sent Clark bent over. Clark’s boyish buns stuck out and revealed his pink, hairy asshole. His cheeks parted, his busy taint pouted, and his lean legs throbbed. 

Clark held Aaron’s head, as Aaron spun his thirsty tongue around his startled staff like a safe cracker. Aaron hummed their songs with Clark’s long cock right beside his voice box. Aaron secured Clark in place with his hands clenched in Clark’s fuzzy butt cheeks. Aaron became increasingly aroused, as he splayed Clark’s cherished pink diamond. 

“Okay Aaron, I think you got it.” Clark removed his elongated vessel, as he watched Aaron’s lips gradually become unemployed. 

Aaron tongued his lips, as he looked at the doorway and the previous band was standing there. Aaron’s erection in his skintight pants was as evident as a corpse. 

Clark stood with his furry ass and thighs exposed to the other guys. He looked down and rubbed his fading erection, as his testicles drooped and swayed between his thin legs. He rubbed his dick, cleansed his dickhead, and looked at Aaron, but Aaron was looking behind him. Clark hastily turned, saw the other band, and pulled his pants up. His little round bottom bent and hid itself. Clark’s fat erection lost weight, as he fastened his belt a bit extra. 

Aaron had his legs up in a chair jerking his windmill over his head. Clark saw him and laughed out of embarrassment. Aaron wiggled and said, “We on?” 

“Yeah.” Clark quickly replied and futilely attempted to block him. 

Aaron opened his mouth wide, as watery splatters cascaded from his pump like Ruby Falls. Clark wiped his brow with astonishment, as he surveyed Aaron’s billowing blow enter his mouth. Aaron’s gaped mouth caught the vast majority of the blast like a security camera, but the rest spotted his groomed beard like city lights. He stood, grabbed his pants, and said, “That did it.” 

Clark snatched the smokes, held the door for Aaron and said to the other band, “Don’t wait for us.” 

 

Aaron sang beautifully that night. He had a twinkle in his eye, but only a few knew where it originated from. The audience was completely wiped out by the end of their set and two encores. In the parking lot, there were several awkward glances between the bands, as they packed their automobiles. 

Not ten minutes later, Aaron was stacked against the passenger side window fast asleep. Clark had music going and glanced over at Aaron sleeping. Clark flew for miles with a persistent boner like an astronaut leaving the atmosphere. 

Clark pondered about jizz. He thought about how it must taste like a chef before creating a meal. He asked himself if he thought he could swallow it all down. It brought him far enough to drive with one hand jerking his dick off. Suddenly, he knew it would eventually cum if he continued heading down this road. His shaft was extremely hard and spiteful like a 1000 piece jigsaw. He stayed in his lane, stayed right above the speed limit, and gushed into his palm, as his plucky knees handled the steering wheel. 

The stout pool vibrated in Clark’s palm, as he drove undecided. His cock rested wet and sealed in his shorts. He looked at it in his palm and thought about heights and how you should never look down. Clark brought his palm to his mouth and devoured the creamy swag. It mulled in his mouth before he consumed it. 

Aaron drooled down his sleeve like snot. His long brown hair crimped and stuffed around his head. His pants were pitched and Clark rubbed them without pause. 

Clark thought he tasted great and, for the first time, he could see its appeal. He thought it was great how it sat at the back of his throat. He sneakily brought Aaron’s erection out without waking him. Aaron’s dick didn’t repel him much and felt peculiar in Clark’s hand. A very sparse exit approached them off the interstate and Clark decided to take it. 

Clark took it in the mouth. Aaron’s dynamic dickhead felt supremely unique riding over his thin, tightened lips. Clark sucked on Aaron like he would like it. He did every trick ever worked on his cock and nearly choked on pubic hairs swimming in his mouth. 

Shortly, Aaron stirred into complete shock and surprise. Aaron’s voiceless mouth opened from the erotic rush. He felt Clark’s ardent actions and flexed. Clark noticed Aaron was awake when he combed his hand through Clark’s short, dark head right before releasing a large load straight to the back of Clark’s enthusiastic throat. He collected each spray and sucked down his shaft, before digesting Aaron’s exotic honey dew. 

Clark sat up, turned on his headlights, and got off the exit ramp. Aaron massaged his dickhead some and assessed his best friend and bandmate. After a moment, Aaron put his proud dick away and said, “What was that?” 

Clark’s gaze didn’t leave the road, as he said, “Wouldn’t you like it if I started singing more?” And since that beginner trip, they shared more songs and many more loads; both car and cock.


End file.
